Generally, a mascara cosmetic case is a type of cosmetic product which women use, and is used to color eyelashes with mascara liquids of various colors to enhance aesthetics of eyes.
The mascara cosmetic case is normally formed of a case in which a mascara liquid is stored, a grip for opening and closing the case, a rod-shaped brush rod protruding toward a lower portion of the grip, and a brush formed at the brush rod, and the mascara liquid is smeared on the brush and used by coupling or separation of the grip and the case.
Particularly, the mascara brush formed as above is manufactured to be suitable for various functions such as Volume (an effect of making eyelashes look rich), Curl (an effect of curling ends of the eyelashes upward), Long lash (an effect of making the eyelashes look long), Clean (an effect of preventing the eyelashes from clinging to each other), etc., of the eyelashes in accordance with lengths and forms of bristles.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative view of a mascara cosmetic case according to the prior art.
As seen in FIG. 1, the mascara cosmetic case of the prior art includes a case main body 10 in which a mascara liquid 11 is stored and a cap 20 opened and closed by being fastened to an inlet 12 of the case main body 10 by a screw coupling method.
Here, a brush rod 30 to which a cosmetic brush 31 is attached is attached to the cap 20, such that the brush rod 30 is accommodated in the case main body 10 together with the cosmetic brush 31 when the cap 20 is closed.
Also, when the cap 20 is opened, the mascara liquid 11 is smeared on the cosmetic brush 31 and can be used.
However, when using the mascara cosmetic case of the prior art, there is a problem in that the mascara liquid stored in the case main body 10 easily comes in contact with atmospheric air while applying make-up using the brush rod 30 attached to the cap 20, causing a volatile substance contained in the mascara liquid to evaporate with the air and the mascara liquid to be easily solidified.
Particularly, there are inconveniences in use of not being able to use and having to discard the mascara cosmetic case due to a great amount of mascara liquid solidified while being stuck on an inner wall of the case main body 10, and pouring a volatile substance such as alcohol and acetone in the case main body 10 and diluting the mascara liquid to use the mascara liquid which solidified while being stuck on the wall.
Furthermore, a problem exists in that the cosmetic brush 31 applied as a brush and the brush rod 30 to which the cosmetic brush 31 is attached are integrally disposed, thereby not being able to use a mascara liquid remaining in the case main body 10 when the cosmetic brush 31 or the brush rod 30 is deformed due to carelessness in use, and having to discard the mascara cosmetic case.
Therefore, research and development are required on a mascara cosmetic case which prevents a mascara liquid in a case main body from coming in contact with atmospheric air when a brush rod having a top connected to a cap and a cosmetic brush applied as a brush attached to a bottom is used, such that the whole mascara liquid in the case main body may be used and enables the mascara liquid in the case main body to be used even when the cosmetic brush applied as a brush or the brush rod is deformed due to carelessness in use.